Confused Feelings
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Tsuna found out his future self was killed by the Milliefiore, Gokudera blames himself for not being there, A.Yamamoto find Tsuna crying. How will he comfort him? Yaoi AdultYama/Tsuna Male x Male Do not click if you don;t like YAOI!


Confused feelings

Tsuna and Gokudera were transported to the future because of the 10 year bazooka, where they found out that the 10th in this time was killed by the Milliefiore; they met up with a woman from the Vongola external advisors team 'Lal Milch'. She attacked them but soon after deemed them worthy and explained the situation at hand. Later that night they met up with older Yamamoto who then took them back to the base.

This is my first Tsu/Yama fic please don't hate me if its wrong.

Gokudera is laying in his bed thinking about what happened to the boss. (Damn why wasn't I there to save him? I'm going to go ask that baseball nut)

Gokudera jumps out of the top bunk being careful not to wake Tsuna up from his slumber; Quietly he approaches the opposite room. He hears large breathing sounds coming from the inside and decides to kick the door down. Though he notices that the room is empty, so he walks in to the room unsuspectingly. All of a sudden he passes out from an attack cast against his uncovered neck.

"Shit I hit Gokudera, I thought he was a Milliefiore, Well I guess it can't be helped, I'll lay him on the sofa"

Adult Yamamoto looks back to check on Gokudera one more time before switching the light off and exiting the room, gripping his hands behind his head while staring aimlessly into the ceiling.

(I wonder why kicked my door down, maybe he wanted to ask me about the 10th, knowing him that's probably right)

Tsuna walks out of his room with a sad expression haunting his face, wobbling while he walks. A tinged blue starting to build up around his eye sockets resembles a tear. He drags himself toward the corner and grabs on to the side edge. Tsuna suddenly freezes as the build up of tears fall from him like a waterfall poring over calm seas. The tears of distress catch the older Yamamoto's attention.

(That's Tsuna)

Future Yamamoto's saddens from the sounds of his younger boss wailing. He starts running towards the turning point of the wall, when he gets there his eyes lock on Tsuna's pain filled face.

(Tsuna)

Drops of sorrow fall from the young brunettes chocolate brown eyes, the echoes of young Decimos crystal clear tears force grown up Yamamoto to bow his head in despair.

(What should I do?)

The black haired swordsman turns the corner then gently places his hand on Tsuna's firm young shoulders. Tsuna looks up at the older Yamamoto, and then reaches his arms around the scarred Yamamoto's waist.

(Tsuna)

Adult Yamamoto smoothly lands his soft hand on Tsuna's muffled hair and smiles. Soon after he wraps his arms around Tsuna's fragile head.

Tsuna screams into the older Yamamoto's chest.

"Why Yamamoto? Why is the world 10 years in the future so messed up? And because I became Vongola 10th I ended up dying so young"

The dark haired swordsman raises his arm while clenching his hand and begins smoothing the sad Tsuna's cheek with his thumb.

"Because young Tsuna you became the boss to protect the people you love. And I'm positive you would do the same again 1000 times over"

Adult Yamamoto smiles reassuringly.

"The future you is a great man who would do anything to protect his family never forget that, now wipe those tears young Tsuna"

Tsuna wipes his liquid tears on his orange sleeved jumper, looks up and smiles at the older version of his friend.

"Seems your allot more mature in the future Yamamoto"

Tsuna chuckles politely still holding on to Adult Yamamoto; he then stares anxiously at the scar on future Yamamoto's chin.

"How did you get that scar?"

Adult Yamamoto tightens up from the question crushing Tsuna subconsciously.

"Ow Yamamoto your squeezing me, it hurts"

Tsuna passes out from the pain. Yamamoto suddenly comes back to reality then brings his head down toward Tsuna's unconscious body.

"Huh, Tsuna are you ok? Shit I must have squeezed him when a terrible memory came to me at the mention of my scar"

Gokudera walks out of the room where he received his attack, rubbing the back of his head and ranting about the door.

"Stupid door whacking me in the head, Huh?"

Gokudera notices Tsuna unconscious in Baseball nuts arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE 10TH ?"

The angry Gokudera charges at the older Yamamoto clenching his right fist then launching it at Yamamoto's exposed right cheek. Future Yamamoto stops him mid flow with his left hand. Gokudera tries a second attempt with his left hand and once again fails to fulfil his goal.

"Calm down Gokudera"

Gokudera struggles to break free from the older man's strong hold.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you attacked the boss"

Yamamoto snaps at the angry Gokudera while cradling Tsuna in his tense arms.

"I didn't mean to Gokudera, it was an accident, grow up for fuck sake!"

Gokudera is stunned by the dramatic change to Yamamoto from the one he knows. Yamamoto notices the change in Gokudera's forest green eyes.

"Look Gokudera Tsuna isn't hurt, he just passed out, I found him crying his eyes out by the corner next to you, Look the tear stains are still there, He held on to me after I placed my hands on his shoulders, I was kind of confused to say the least but the sadness in his eyes told me the whole story, so I held his head against my chest to comfort him, after he calmed down he asked me about my scar it struck a nerve and I lost control, when I realised what had happened he was unconscious in my arms"

Gokudera listened to all Yamamoto had to say.

"I see, and then I'll leave you to sort out the 10th then"

Adult Yamamoto flinches at the invitation.

(Gokudera)

Yamamoto smiles calmly.

"Yeah I will take care of Tsuna, Don't worry he will be safe with me"

Gokudera's eyes drift to the floor as if he was in a trance.

"Yamamoto, where was I when..."

Yamamoto stops Gokudera mid sentence looking as if he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You were busy on a mission given to you by the boss, the only person you would take orders from, you have no choice but to go, though it took allot of convincing because you knew about the private meeting between the boss and Byakuran, it wasn't your fault I assure you"

Gokudera turns around and walks away reassured.

(Gokudera, don't worry too much about it)

The smaller boy in Yamamoto's arms begins to open his eyes slowly; a hazy blur mocks his vision.

(Where am I?)

He turns his head slightly where he notices a blue shirt in his near vision, Adult Yamamoto carefully carries Tsuna in to his room and smoothly places him on the bed, not realising young Tsuna is awake so he begins to undress in front of him, Tsuna's eyes struggle to open to alert Yamamoto he's awake, future Yamamoto unties his tie then lays it down on the side table, quickly after he removes his Dark jacket from his body and hangs it up on the hanger next to the bed Tsuna is resting on, following after that he unbuttons his rain blue shirt. The young Brunette begins to blush from the sight of adult Yamamoto's revealing 6 pack.

(What's this feeling? As soon as I met future Yamamoto my feelings towards him haven't been normal)

The young Tsuna manages to open his eyes fully and calls out to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto what are you doing? I'm still in the room you know"

The older rain guardian jumps at the question a look of worry tattooed across his face.

(Shit, I should have checked if he was awake before undressing, huh? What's this? Young Tsuna is blushing)

The Shigure Soen Ryu style user pulls a forgiving face.

"Sorry about that young Tsuna"

(Hmm, he's still blushing, I wonder why)

Yamamoto gives a gentle smile at the young Tsuna.

"Young Tsuna, your cheeks are going red, something wrong?"

Tsuna turns to Adult Yamamoto in surprise at his question.

(What? my cheeks are going red? since when? I didn't even know, man this is too much)

Yamamoto stares at the younger more innocent Tsuna confident he knew what was going on.

(Just as I thought, he doesn't understand his feelings towards me, It took a long while for the boss to confess to me in fact it was when I got this scar)

The rain guardian notices Tsuna's eyes gazing at his uncovered body.

(I have to be sure this is what he wants)

Yamamoto walks forward slightly keeping his eye on Tsuna's eye movements; he notices them following his every move then smiles.

"You like what you see young Tsuna?"

Tsuna's cheeks begin to brighten in colour almost as if he was telling him the answer through his emotions.

(Looks like I may have been right about him liking me but I won't ask him to admit it)

Tsuna's dark brown eyes still focused deeply on the mature Yamamoto's dazzling body with a daze of confusion.

(Why can't I look away from his body, I don't understand my own feeling right now, I don't feel this way about the past Yamamoto, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?)

Yamamoto notices the confusion in Tsuna's innocent eyes looking him up and down trying to come to a conclusion, his hands digging in to his brown locks almost pulling them out.

(He doesn't realise why he feels this way about me and it's tearing him apart)

"Young Tsuna"

Tsuna battles with his feelings to move his eyes away from Yamamoto's glistening body.

"Listen to me young Tsuna; you can't answer me can you? And you r not sure why are you?"

Tsuna's mouth bursts open in shock.

(Huh? He knew how I felt like this has happened before)

"For some reason I can't stare away from your body and my answer to your question is my heart tells me yes but my minds not sure at all"

(I knew it he can't tell me how he really feels because he doesn't want to feel this way)

Tsuna sighs and moves from the bed over to adult Yamamoto, he places his small warm hand on the left side of Yamamoto's chest, and then a glint of regret appears in his eyes.

"The truth is Yamamoto for some reason since I first saw you like this after your attack on that moska, I got this strange feeling I've never felt when I have been with the present you"

"That's because young Tsuna you don't catch feelings for the present me until I mature a bit after my 20th birthday, that's why you felt the way you did when you saw me like this"

Surprised Tsuna looks down at the floor.

"That's exactly how I felt, but when did you find out?"

"When you said to me 'Seems like your allot more mature' then I saw you smiled, that made it clear to me how you felt"

(He's absolutely right but how the?)

"Don't worry too much about it young Tsuna"

Tsuna blushes and for the first time in a long while manages to lift his eyes from Yamamato's body to stare in to the dark haired mans oak brown eyes.

"Does...present you feel...the same way about me?"

The swordsman smiles passionately grabs Tsuna's hand then places it on his heart.

"Feel the beats of my heart and tell me what you get from it"

The younger boy listens to the beats of Yamamoto's soft sounding heart, then closes his eyes to listen clearer, nods and pulls a smile.

"It tells me that the present you does feel this way about me and that you even now feel the same even though I'm not the older version of me"

Future Yamamoto smiles gracefully at the statement from the younger more innocent Tsuna.

(He's exactly right, just what I would expect from the young bosses super intuition known to be the greatest of all the Vongola bosses)

"Your right, even though you're the younger version of the boss I still hold the same feelings towards you, having said that I won't do what I wish to do with you because I do not want to spoil your innocence young Tsuna"

Tsuna's face saddens from the statement bestowed on him by the older Yamamoto.

"No"

A Daze of confusion accumulates in Yamamoto's eyes.

(Young Tsuna)

"I want this to happen I want to lose myself to you I...Love you Yamamoto"

Tsuna blushes then looks up to see that the older version of his friend was doing the same.

"Then if you're sure..."

"Is this sure enough?"

Tsuna wraps his hands around Adult Yamamoto's neck, closes his eyes, pulls him down and places his untainted lips against Older Yamamoto's asking for a kiss. Yamamoto accepts the action willingly.

(Looks like he really wants this, I won't stop him, He can decide that for himself whether or not he wants to continue, but I will not reject his actions if he decides to stop)

Adult Yamamoto's mature lips collide with Tsuna's, spreading young Tsuna's mouth wide open with his bottom and top lip, Forces his tongue in to the teenagers mouth, their tongues meet and they begin circling each other as if they were dancing, Breaking the passionate kiss Yamamoto grabs hold of Tsuna's well woven unzipped jacket and pulls it down Decimos delicate arms, Tsuna then releases himself from Yamamoto smiling directly at him and blushing a peachy colour mixed with scarlet red.

"That was incredible Yamamoto, the reason I pulled away is because I'm a little nervous, maybe you should take the lead and show me how it's done since you probably know what you're doing better than I do"

Future Yamamoto smiles gracefully at the gesture.

"If that's what you would prefer young Tsuna"

Tsuna nods politely then loosens up as if he was releasing himself to Adult Yamamoto.

"Just relax and take a deep breath young Tsuna, I can see in your eyes that you are worried about what might happen"

Tsuna takes a deep breath like he was instructed to as if to give Yamamoto the go ahead to proceed, He stares in to Tsuna's fragile eyes, bends down and slowly unbuttons Tsuna's trousers, Immediately after he grips the Zipper in his hands then forcibly pulls it down, as he is about to grab the sides of Tsuna's trousers he notices Tsuna's clear skin quivering.

"Is something the matter young Tsuna?"

Tsuna's eyes drift swiftly toward the left corner of the room.

"Don't worry I'm just a bit nervous"

"I see, as long as you're comfortable I'll continue"

"Please do"

Adult Yamamoto gently pulls Tsuna's trousers down then latches on to Tsuna's white love heart covered hot pants. He carefully removes the boxers while smoothly kissing young Tsuna revealed pale frame, In a quick action he notices the younger boy blush from his actions and produces a smile, also that the young Vongolas eyes are once again locked on his body.

"Let me ask you again young Tsuna"

"Huh?"

Adult Yamamoto places his index finger underneath young Tsuna's chin then gently pushes up.

"Do you like you see?"

Tsuna blushes then smiles brightly.

"Yes I like what I see , what's in front of me turns a switch on only you can, However not ever have I once felt this way about the past you, but maybe it's supposed to be this way, although when I next see your younger self the first thing I will do is lift up his shirt and see if the feeling is the same with you"

Tsuna closes his eyes and gives a pleasant smile.

"And my younger self will gladly let you young Tsuna"

The swordsman tucks his manly hands under Tsuna's legs and raises him off the ground, The brown haired boy locks his legs around Yamamoto's waste then connects his hands firmly on to the dark haired mans neck, leans forward and kisses him on the lips. They calmly kiss for approximately 2 minutes before coming out for air.

"Put me down Yamamoto, it's time I made you happy"

Tsuna blushes politely and Yamamoto smiles.

"You don't have to if you don't w..."

Tsuna cuts him off immediately

"I do want to"

(Tsuna)

Future brings the younger boy to the ground then chuckles while closing his eyes. Tsuna yanks older Yamamoto's blue shirt and kisses his warm body down to the man's jet black trousers, unravels future Yamamoto's belt to gain access further. Tsuna then forcibly unhooks Yamamoto's trousers revealing the swordsman's clear blue boxers. The brown haired boy then smoothly reaches his hand inside the rain guardian's underwear and grabs on to the older man's member. Future Yamamoto manages to keep a straight face even though he is being pleasured by his younger lover. Tsuna gently pulls Yamamoto's fully developed soft penis out of the dark haired man's boxers, His eyes fill with shock at the sight of it. Adult Yamamoto notices the change in young Tsuna's eyes and for the first time in a while his face turns to pain.

"What's wrong young Tsuna? Did you expect different? I promised myself I wouldn't do this, I never wanted to see that look on your cute innocent face when you saw it"

Tsuna chuckles lightly.

"What are you talking about Yamamoto this shock isn't a bad thing I just expected it to be a bit smaller is all"

"I see, I thought it might be too big for you Ahahaha"

"There's that calm laugh I've been waiting for, well if this is how big it is now, I more than wonder how big it will be when your hard"

"Ahahaha, would you like o find out?

Tsuna closes his eyes then ducks his head to lick the tip of Adult Yamamoto's big member as if it was a lollipop, rotates his tongue around the base joyfully. Yamamoto lets out a small groan from the feeling and shuts one eye because of the pleasure.

(His mouth is so warm and he's better at this then the tenth)

Decimo wets his lips and begins to go down on the swordsman's joy stick, Adult Yamamoto's eyes slam shut from the sheer pleasure forced on him by his younger boss.

(It's almost as if he knew what to do form the start)

Tsuna slides his tongue along the older man's member, then engulfs the dark haired mans 10 inch cock, coming up to breathe and jerk the tip when needed to. Older Yamamoto hardens more and more as the inexperienced Tsuna deep throats him.

(Never expected him to be this good)

Young Tsuna releases himself from Yamamoto wipes his face then glares into Adult Yamamoto's eyes, future Yamamoto notices and his eyes stray to confusion.

(why does he look so worried)

"I-is this good enough for you? Or am I boring you?

Yamamoto smirks.

"Young Tsuna you're even better than the older you, I'm having a hard time trying not to scream"

"Huh?"

Tsuna's face turns puzzled.

"I..m...better than my older self?"

"Yes, I'm serious, you're much less rough than the older you, He goes far too fast and sometimes bites, but with you I feel I don't have to worry because you take it slow and it feels really nice Ahahaha"

A smile of joy brightens Tsuna's face.

"Then I'll continue to make you happy"

Tsuna leans forward and cradles Yamamoto's hardened penis inside his blissful mouth, going down halfway slowly and delicately until he feels a poke on the back of his throat, The swordsman leaks groans of pleasure, Tsuna comes up for air then spits on Adult Yamamoto's prick, after continues sucking gracefully engulfing Yamamoto's wet penis. All of a sudden Yamamoto is caught up in a web of thought over the current situation.

(There's only two reasons he would spit on my penis, one he is making it wet so he can go faster, hmm could that be it? Or the other option is he's loosening it up, but for what? Uhhhhh, Does Tsuna Want Me To Fuck Him!)

Yamamoto grabs Tsuna's head and slides it off his slippery penis, Tsuna then looks up at future Yamamoto.

"Is something wrong Yamamoto?

Yamamoto stares at the younger boy with a look of regret in his eyes and begins scratching the back of his head.

"Young Tsuna, do you plan on letting me fuck you?"

"Hehheh, do you want to fuck me Yamamoto?"

"Ahahaha, Honestly yes... but if you don't want to I completely understand... Because I'm 10 years older than... you plus your under the age to have sex...Also I don't want to feel like a pedo"

Tsuna goes face to face with the older man, looking him closely in the eye.

"I'll ask you again; do you want to fuck me?"

Tsuna blushes and smiles gracefully.

(I hope it's a yes)

Adult Yamamoto spots the hope in Tsuna's young chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes...I...Want...To...Fuck you"

Tsuna produces a smile of relief.

(Thank goodness)

Yamamoto laughs cheerfully at Tsuna's reaction.

"Ahahaha, someone seems happy about that response"

Tsuna blushes then kneels down to continue pleasuring Yamamoto, adult Yamamoto smiles at the thoughtfulness of young Tsuna.

"That's no longer necessary young Tsuna"

The younger boy looks up at the dark haired man.

"Oh, did you want to do something else?"

"It's my turn to make you happy, plus loosen you up"

Tsuna nods obediently.

Yamamoto kneels down and attaches lips on to Tsuna's right nipple, he rotates his tongue slowly then sucks the tip, after future Yamamoto moves on to Tsuna's left nipple and repeats the same process, The older man switches between each nipple frequently teasing young Tsuna who lets out groans from the unrecognisable pleasure. Adult Yamamoto gently kisses Tsuna's neck then licks from the boy's collar bone down to his waste, Tsuna turns around and bends over in front of future Yamamoto unprovoked. Yamamoto stares at Tsuna's revealed untampered sensitive bottom.

(So he really wants to go through with this, How sweet)

Adult Yamamoto laughs softly, leans down and pokes his tongue into Tsuna's virgin hole, The young brown haired boy releases a yelp caused by the strange feeling given to him by his future rain guardian. The screams of pleasure from Tsuna makes Yamamoto smile, happy that his younger boss is enjoying himself.

"Does that feel good young Tsuna?"

Tsuna turns his head to make contact with Adult Yamamoto.

"It feels unusual, although I feel like I've felt it before"

(Theres a reason for that, but I don't need to tell you that just yet)

"Hm, somthing wrong yamamo"

The swordsman cuts him off by sticking his index finger into the young Tsuna's untouched anus, acting aggressive for the first time. Pain suddenly falls on Tsuna, Yamamoto pulls a look of regret for his actions toward Tsuna, Screams of despair conjure int he air. Suddenly the pain stops and gasps of joy echo from Tsuna, However this only lasts a short while because soon Yamamoto shoves another finger into the inexperienced Tsuna and begins spreading his anus. Tsuna turns his head noticing Adult Yamamoto's arm movements accelerating at break neck speed further forward into his loosened rear end. Yamamoto separates his fingers into scissor form inside Tsuna widening the gap, The dark haired mans free hand reaches for the squealing boy's hardened cock and jerks it in time with his finger movements then smiles accordingly. The moans from Tsuna amplify the room as they increase in sound each push.

(Because of his inexperience he won't be able to hold back for long, though...not everyone's the same)

"I..thi..nk...I'm...ready...fo..r..yo...u...now..."

"Huh?"

Adult Yamamoto smiles at the young Tsuna's determined face.

(Horny little devil Ahahaha just like the first time)

"Looks like you will have taken my virginity twice"

"Huh, ahahaha, I guess that true"

"Enter me Yamamoto"

"Well your rearing to go aren't you horny little bugger"

"I want you inside me"

(Well I guess he's ready, but I don't want to hurt him)

"Don't worry about hurting me Yamamoto, I will fulfill your desires as well as my own, Don't hesitate"

"Ahahaha you sure are a lot more horny when your younger Tsuna"

"Was I not like this the first time over?"

"The first time you were more nervous, as long as your ready young Tsuna"

"I am, but it looks to me that your not"

"Ahahaha, the reason i keep asking you if your ready is because I don't want to force you into this, Like for example how do you feel right now"

"To be honest I feel surges of joy rushing throughout my body, also I'm suspicious of how it is going to feel, plus the thrill of what has happened so far is driving me, making me want more"

"Ahahaha, well I guess you are ready"

Yamamoto smoothly places his hands around young Tsuna's curved hips, goes down to his knees, grabs the end of his hard erection and positions the base of his cock on Tsuna's entrance.

"I'm entering you now young Tsuna"

"Please Do!"

Adult Yamamoto thrusts forwards entering young Tsuna's virgin hole and earning himself groans of joy.

"It feels so good Yamamoto"

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself young Tsuna"

Tsuna shuts his eyes from the sheer pleasure rushing through him as Yamamoto thrusts deeper and deeper inside Tsuna.

"Faster Yamamoto"

Yamamoto smiles and laughs softly.

"If thats what you want Ahahaha"

The swordsman increases in speed pushing Tsuna forward with every blow to his prostate, Tsuna grips the floor from the immense pleasuring shouting Yamamoto's name at the top of his voice, He chuckles from young Tsuna's words.

"How do you feel young Tsuna?"

"Th..is..i..s..the...be...st...i've...ev..e..r..felt..."

Yamamoto pulls out of Tsuna and stands up, Tsuna automatically assumes whats going to happen next, so he jumps into Yamamoto's arms and latches on to him, Tsuna forces his tongue into the Swordsman's warm mouth, Yamamoto wraps his tongue around the persistent boy's while spreading young Tsuna's red blotched anus over his cock. Tsuna wriggles on while Yamamoto connects his arms around the back of Tsuna, pulling him up and down on his member, Tsuna pulls back from the passionate kiss unable to contain the pleasure coarsing through him, All of a sudden the door slams open. An angry Gokudera storms into the room.

"Oi...Base ball nut what have you done with the 10th"

Yamamoto whispers softly into Tsuna's ear.

"It looks like Gokudera is coming in"

Tsuna whispers back roughly

"I don't care if he sees us I can convince him it was his imagination easily, plus he'll pass out when he see's us so don't worry"

Yamamoto smiles then continues to pound Tsuna hard, Tsuna screams Yamamoto's name.

"Yamamoto!, CUM INSIDE ME"

(How did he know I was ready?)

"Because Ta-ke-shi lovers can read each others facial expressions"

"Huh, Takeshi, you called me by my real name?"

"Well you always call me by mine so i thought I would return the favour, Now come inside me I want your load"

Adult Yamamoto groans wildly as he shouts Tsuna's name while he releases his milk into young Tsuna.

"I can feel it filling me up Takeshi, it feels great, it's making me want to"

Tsuna screams seductively in to yamamoto's ear as he spreads his cum all over the both of them.

"That feels warm Tsuna"

They kiss once more, break then both smile at each other while panting.

"So how was your first time young Tsuna?"

"It was amazing and it would have felt meaningless if it was with anyone else Takeshi"

(Tsuna)

Tsuna raps his arms older Yamamoto's neck then rest his head on the stronger man's shoulder and falls asleep.

"Aww he's sleeping so cute"

The door bursts open.

"Judai"

Gokudera passes out from shock.

"Ahahaha looks like he was right.

Adult gently places Tsuna down on the bed then sleeps next to him after staring at him for a few minutes.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tsuna's eyes open wide from the memories of last night with a smile on his face, he notices adult Yamamoto staring at him.

"Now who's eyes are locked on who's"

Tsuna states cheekily.

"Ahahaha, just can't help it your just soo cute when your asleep"

Tsuna leans and pecks Yamamoto on the cheek then hugs him.

"Well what are we gonna do about him?"

Tsuna stares at the unconscious Gokudera flat on his back.

"I'll deal with him Takeshi"

Tsuna gets up and throws some clothes on, Yamamoto chuckles.

"Ahahaha I prefer those off of you"

Tsuna blushes, leans over and kisses Yamamoto softly on the lips then walks over to Gokudera and shoves him over. Gokudera wakes up and rubs his eyes vigorously.

"Huh?, 10TH, What was going on last night I saw you two together"

"All you saw was me passing out again"

"Oh I see, then I'll take my leave now boss"

"See ya Gokudera"

Tsuna looks over at Adult Yamamoto.

"Lets go to the training room Takeshi"

Yamamoto smiles.

"Sure"

They walk down to the training room, as they walk through the door a pink puff of smoke surrounds Adult Yamamoto.

(This can only mean one thing)

Suddenly the smoke clears and Yamamoto from the past appears holding a bat with a name carved in to it and a look of confusion smeared across his face.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Takeshi?"

"Huh?, Tsuna, TSUNA I found you everyones worried"

(Wait what did he just call me Takeshi?)

"Tsuna, did you just call me Ta-ke-shi?"

"Yes"

"But you always call me Ya-ma-mo-to, why the sudden change?"

Tsuna places his index finger on Yamamoto's mouth to silence him.

"Theres somthing I must find out"

Tsuna clutches the bottom of Yamamoto's T-shirt then lifts it up, revealing Yamamoto's body.

(Huh? Whats he doing)

Tsuna stares deeply at Yamamoto's sport like physique.

"It's the same feeling"

Yamamoto stares confused by Tsuna's words.

"Whats the same feeling Tsuna?"

Tsuna blushes.

"Ta-ke-shi I love you"

Yamamoto blushes.

"Aww you love me that's cute"

Tsuna jumps Yamamoto to the floor and sits on his crotch.

"what are you doing Tsuna?"

"don't tell me your not loving it, your blushing ahahaha"

Tsuna begins to wriggle on Yamamoto's crotch area.

"Don't wriggle I'll get hard"

"Thats what I want Takeshi"

"Y..ou...?"

(How did he know I felt this way about him?)

without warning Tsuna unzips Yamamoto's trousers, reaches in and grabs his prize. Yamamoto moans joyfully.

"Tsuna..I...love...yo..u...two"

They both blush then kiss passionately on the floor, after that they started going out and eventually everyone accepted it, of course there was the acception of Gokudera who would never accept it.


End file.
